Attack on Titan Episode 3 : Annie's Prison
by TheJTitans
Summary: Completely forget Petra's Death (my last fanfic) and just stick with what really happened and how Petra died in the forest


*Hanji wraps _her_ in rope to secure her in place*

*kicks* That's for all the soldier.

*then smiles* I finally get to dissect a human titan! *laughs*

*her eyes start to open slowly* Where am I?

You're in my place now b****…

*she tries running away but the ropes make her stay in place*

Damn it! Get me out of here!

Can't run now… *she calls for Levi to get in the room*

*Levi walks in with his murder face on*

*Hanji laughs maniacally*

I will leave you two. *grins*

Looks like you woke up from your crystal slumber…

*kicks in stomach multiple times making Annie groan in pain*

Why did you go against us?! From all the time you have been with us, and you betray us! *punches her in the face* You disgrace me...

*screams* Tell me, WHY?!

My father told me to treat everyone as my enemy... I did what he said

Well you are a stupid b**** for believing that…

*she looks for her ring that helps her turn into a titan and discovers that she doesn't have it*

Damn it…

Oh that, well we destroyed it.  
Why?!

*kicks* Cause we can!

*she coughs out blood*

You a**hole…

You will not be able to leave until you answer some of my questions…

*struggles with the rope she is tangled in*

Let me go right now!

*pulls out knife and holds it up to her face*

*her eyes widen*

Tell me, who is the Colossal and Armored titan?

First, you might not want to get so close!

*she kicks Levi in the face since he was so close to her*

*Levi almost stabs her but he holds back*

Look I don't know who they are, they just kind of appear...

No they don't, you know that.

*Annie stays silent*

*Levi kicks her in the stomach again*

*she doesn't say a word*

Fine have it your way… *Levi cuts her face with his knife making pain go through her body*

*she closes her eyes from the pain* F*** you Levi... F*** you...

You gonna cry? *slices her face again*

*within five minutes Levi has made several cuts on her face, making blood flow down from her face splashing on the ground beneath her*

Tell me Annie, and this will be a lot less painful.

Let's just say, one of them is with you guys right now...

Tell me now!

Why don't we play a little guessing game huh? *desperately trying to delay the questions*

Shut up tell me!

Okay so the titan shifter has blonde hair, that's all im gonna to say…

*Levi cuts her face again* Name!

*a tear forms in her eyes but refuses to make it go down her face* Reiner...

Okay, *gives bread* keep telling me the truth you get food. I'll be back tomorrow.

Can you get me out of here! *tries to get out of the rope trap*

No, we still got more questions, one question each day.

*she grabs the bread and takes a few bites until there is nothing left*

Night… *Levi closes the door behind him*

I got to get out of here… *she tries to break the rope*

*she senses someone and immediately stops moving*

*Hanji walks in* I'm here to take a test on you. I see Levi has done his job with you.

*Annie touches her own face that is all covered in cuts and blood left from Levi's Knife*

*Hanji injects her* Just a serum to see your body's heart beats etc.

Great, im not just a prisoner. Im a guinea pig too...

Have you been struggling to breath lately?

Im fine…

Don't lie to me Annie…

*has a coughing fit* Im not lying... Im probably just sick…

*Hanji takes out her paper results from the serum* You are not sick…

Tell me Annie, do you feel like you're going to have a heart attack? How many times have you turned?

I don't know how many times i've turned… i've lost count.

Well stop, because you are going to die if you do that one more time.

Phhfft, like you guys would care if I died…

Well, we do care.

Whatever Scientist girl… *she closes her eyes to get some sleep*

*Annie wakes up to the loud shut of the door*

*she opens her eyes to see Levi there with his knife in his hand*

Come to ask more questions I see…

You can say that. We told Reiner about you, he wouldn't tell us which titan he was so, tell me.

What did you guys do to him?

Locked him up, not as bad as you.

If you have not seen the similarities from him and any other titans, then you need a couple more Armin's to help you solve the mystery...

*cuts her face* What did you say? *cuts again* Tell me now!

*closes her eyes in pain but stays quiet* Are you guys joking me, if you haven't found out what titan he is, then you need to do more Recon...

Tell me or you will starve… *cuts her face again and again*

Stupid Midget…

*stabs deeply in the shoulder and kicks and punches again and again*

No food for you today *slams the door closed*

*Annie screams in pain*

*she tries to take the knife out of her shoulder but screams again*

*Hanji comes in* I have to clean your wound you won't die, but its gonna hurt a lot.

*she is in so much pain she can't manage to talk*

*pours medicine on the cut*

*screams again*

*wraps a bandage around her arm and shoulder* Bye

Thank you Hanji…

*Hanji winks at her* No problem.

*she manages to go to sleep, in her sleep she has many nightmares of what they might do to her the next day*

*Levi comes in* Wake up b****…

Tell us which titan Reiner is!

He runs fast... and he's strong…

Now that wasn't so hard, now was it? You just earned yourself breakfast.

*hands her bread*

Bye *shut the door*

*Hanji comes in*

*Annie just stays there eating her bread*

Time for your daily test *injects serum and takes out paper results*

*gasps in suprisement* You've healed, how?! It's been two days and you've recovered already!

*looks at her own shoulder* They can't kill me...

Well, I never said you could heal in a minute. You can heal wounds over a short period of time, but if we kill you fast. Then you won't be able to heal now would you?

…

Anyway, today you have a break go to sleep early or something *closes door*

*she manages to go to sleep, this time she doesn't have any nightmares*

*her eyes slowly open as the door slams closed*

*Mikasa walks in instead of Levi*

Mikasa what are you doing in here?

Shut up *Mikasa punches Annie in the stomach*

Why did you kill Petra, she was like a sister to me?!

I had no choice…

You did have a choice! *kicks her in the stomach* Tell me why! Why did you kill her?!

Look, I don't know why. Whenever I got titan mode I barely know what im really doing... I could be just walking in my mind when in reality im trampling over people.

Liar! *punches her in the stomach*

Tell me!

Look... It was just defense...

No it wasn't! *kicks again*

Why are you taking this as such a big deal, almost everyone dies because of _them_... Now, stop getting so attached to people you know... They will not survive long. Neither will your precious Eren.

Your precious little Eren will die fast...Not if I kill you first, I got permission from Levi.

*eyes widen*

*she crystalizes her hands and break the ropes*

You always annoyed me Mikasa, it's your turn to die..

No it isn't! Levi go!

*Annie didn't notice but Levi walked into the room while they were talking*

*Levi stabs Annie in the back making her body fall on the ground and Levi on top of her pinning her down*

Change of plan… We'll just get the info from your little friend Reiner…

This is for Petra! *He stabs Annie yet again*

*Mikasa and Levi sit around her* Mikasa, get a body bag. Were gonna throw away the _trash_….

THE END OR IS IT?


End file.
